


Let Me Help You

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Conflict, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: All Near wants to do is help Mello feel appreciated
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One (Near's POV)

It wasn’t unusual for me to wander into the night when sweets became A shortage. I was craving A pineapple cake, and I was very low on sugar and crushed pineapples. I enjoyed the silence that darkness had to offer. It eased my mind when I experienced A hard day during school. It wasn’t effortless, however, to expel the painful thoughts I was currently having. Light, L, Beyond, Mello, Matt, what have I done to all of you? Is it because I don’t participate in the illegal activities that you all do? Is it because I want to become successful, and you all see me as A joke? Or is it merely the fact that you all want to see me suffer? I just wanted to be an average person. Was that so hard to ask? The trees began to sway in every direction. A storm was quickly approaching. I hasten my pace to avoid becoming drenched. I wouldn’t mind having A free shower, though, but that was for another time. However, I was rather intrigued by the commotion that was being held in the alleyway I was approaching. I quietly placed my groceries and leaned back against the wall to listen.   
  
“Matt, I am not playing games with you. It is over between us.”

  
“What? Are you bullshitting me!? Are you seriously going to give up on everything we created together!? I thought we agreed to become one. What happened to that, huh?” 

  
“Stop with your pretending! You know damn well why we are breaking up. It wasn’t until two weeks ago I was becoming suspicious with you and Beyond! I didn’t want to believe that you could stoop so low as to have an affair with the man you supposedly loved! What happened to the trust and connection that you just threw away!? I am tired of it, Matt!”   
  
It was Matt and Mello. I didn’t realize they were A couple. How was I supposed to know anyway? They never told me anything. I was just merely their punching bag. My thoughts were interrupted when I began to hear loud noises. I made A risky look to see Mello and Matt fighting. It was rather intense, honestly. It was happening so quickly. Before I realized it, Mello slowly slumped towards the ground. I noticed A small object in Matt’s hand. Was it A knife? Did he stab Mello!? He took A step back and ran away from the scene. When I thought the coast was clear, I ran towards Mello’s aid. Mello raised his head slowly to only violently cough blood onto my shoes. 

  
  
“P-Pipsqueak? What the...fuck...are you doing...here?” Mello wheezed. 

  
“Be quiet! It will do you good.” I hissed. 

  
  
I removed my jacket and wrapped it around his stab wound. He was bleeding intensely on his left side. It didn’t look it wouldn’t have hit any major organs, but I would not leave him here. I made A struggling attempt to carry him towards my home. One thing was sure, though. I was not cooking A pineapple cake tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Near's POV)

Please do not ask how I got him into my apartment. My physique should be enough explaining. I made sure Mello's wounds were adequately cleaned and wrapped. Matt ruined his shirt, so I had to remove it. I haven't had to exert that much energy since my days doing track and field. I laid beside Mello, watching Cells at Work: Code Black. Something small inside me was making me genuinely worried about Mello. He is rougher with me than the others, and I wouldn't say I liked every moment of it. Since we entered 10th grade, he couldn't get enough of me. He, Matt, and L were chewing my ass out. They compelled into submission. I had no power to fight back, even if I wanted. I sighed and placed my laptop onto my nightstand. 

  
  
"Was I meant to witness that? Why was I chosen to see such an event play out like that? Especially to someone that I feel deserves so much better." I spoke.   
"You should have left me." 

  
  
I jumped at the sudden voice that spoke. I didn't realize Mello was already awake. 

  
  
"Mello. I wasn't expecting you to recover this quickly. It isn't even sunrise yet. How are you feeling?" I questioned.   
"I don't know, dumbass. How would A person feel after getting pierced with A sharp object such as A knife!?" Mello hissed.   
"I'm sorry. I should have thought more clearly." I sighed. 

  
  
I didn't know what to say. I am sure Mello isn't willing to tell me the events that led to this. I was, however, surprised at his relatively calm manner. I was expecting something much more like throwing A tantrum, throwing my bedsheets everywhere, and slamming the door, signifying his exit. He turned his body to face me. I slightly became flustered when his eyes gazed into my own.

  
  
"Did you believe I was going to let A potential death happen right in front of me? So, little you think of me. You still got some more life in you." I chuckled.   
"I feel very sick." Mello groaned. 

  
"There's A small trash bin beside you. Use it as much as you wish. I do have one question. Why Matt did this to you? I-I didn't know you had A relationship with him." I mumbled. 

  
"You couldn't tell? We were renowned throughout the school. Nobody stood against it. I love him. I still do." Mello whispered. 

  
  
I would have loved to slap Mello in the face. How could he be this blind? Matt's love for him isn't there anymore! I knew Matt was the perfect artist at being pretentious when he wasn't interested anymore. He's using him. 

  
  
"Mello. How could you say that? Have you forgotten what he has done to you?" I asked. 

  
"No. Matt didn't mean to stab me, I feel. He was angry, and he has that right. I-." 

  
  
Mello quickly turned his body and heaved into the bin. Wanting to soothe him, I massaged Mello's back and moved closer to his side. His soft cries were devastating to hear. He couldn't feel the pain he was enduring on the inside. I began to feel his body shake as he continued to purge. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. I placed my forehead onto his shoulder blade. Mello's skin was smooth, cool to the touch. He whimpered as I felt his body wanting to hurl for A third time. 

  
  
"Mello, I know you hate me with all your guts, but I am not going anywhere. You may not see it, but you're not okay. We're getting through this whether you like it or not." 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it sucks! I have been wanting to start writing as A hobby/fun and I am experimenting with it, so the chapters will, unfortunately, be short. I probably will revise it because I had many ideas about how to do this. We will see how it goes. If it is good then I am glad it's readable! : D


End file.
